fantheoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Frozen
The Frozen, Tangled, and Little Mermaid ''Connection Summary The most well-known theory regarding this 2013 Disney film is the belief that Frozen, Tangled, and The Little Mermaid all share the same universe. Prior to the film's release, Frozen was charged with plagarism by movie critics over the appearance of Princess Anna of Arendelle. They charged the Walt Disney Company by stating that they copied Anna's design from Rapunzel, and that other characters looked eerily similar to Rapunzel's character. However, what if this was intentional? According to this theory, Rapunzel is actually Anna and Elsa's cousin. This theory answers the question as to why Anna and Elsa's parents left the kingdom to go on an important business meeting. It's believed that they left their kingdom to attend their niece Rapunzel's wedding, and that they actually died while they were on their way to the kingdom. And the shipwreck Ariel scavenges for human treasures in the very beginning of the Little Mermaid is the sunken ship of Elsa and Anna's parents. Evidence * It would explain why the two sisters look almost exactly like Rapunzel. * The other point that supports this theory is the fact that Rapunzel and Flynn both made a cameo at the gates of Arendelle's palace on the day of Elsa's coronation as Queen of Arendelle. * This theory also matches up chronologically with Tangled's timeline. After the death of the king and queen of Arendelle, Frozen jumps ahead three years to Elsa's coronation. Three years is the amount of time that passed between the release of Tangled (November 24th, 2010) and the debut of Frozen (November 27th, 2013). * By looking at five things: architecture, nature, landscape, politics, and the styles of dress in Tangled, the best fit for a real-world Kingdom of Corona would be along the Baltic Sea coast of Germany and Poland at some point from 16th to the 18th century. Frozen's Arendelle is said to be inspired by the Norwegian town of Arendal. Assuming that the animated movie based on the Hans Christian Andersen tale is set off the coast of his homeland of Denmark, then all three stories geographically, are in sync with each other. Frozen - Tangled - Little Mermaid - Disney Princess Theory Frozen Theory The Prince of Arendelle The whole movie's about ''coming out.., The most common interpretation for this film is that the character Queen Elsa is actually a lesbian. This theory in a way makes sense, because Elsa's situation with her powers is almost like a person going through a sexuality crisis. What especially supports this theory is that in the song "Let it Go," she decided that she no longer cared about what other people thought about her, much like how some homosexual people couldn't care less what the world thought about them. Another part that supports this theory is the fact that when Jennifer Lee was asked what Elsa's sexual orientation was, she replied that she rather not comment on it. Another factor that supports this theory is that the Walt Disney Company is supportive of people who are attracted to the same sex, and Elsa's song "Let it Go" has in a way become a national anthem for LGBT groups everywhere. Magical Disney Princesses (Earth, Water, Wind and Fire) On my hundredth viewing of Frozen I started pondering theses deep questions. 1.Why is Elsa born with the special powers but Anna and the rest if the family are “completely ordinary”? In the meeting with trolls the king says she was born with the powers not cursed. 2.How does the king know where to go when Elsa strikes Anna accidently? 3.Who are the King/Troll in the King’s book? – it seems like the trolls had saved someone in the family from frozen head syndrome before. 4.When the troll warns of Elsa’s power having dangers the King says she can learn to control it I’m sure – what gives him this confidence. Why is he sure that Anna or others will not be in danger again? 5.How does he know that the gloves will help Elsa – even though other materials like shoes don’t block Elsa’s icy powers? When she runs through the fjord and freezes it. Here is my theory: Many hundreds of years ago when a drop of sun fell on the Earth the magic flower bloomed with healing powers. Around the same time the force of the wind and water combined far away in Arendelle and gave rise to a magic ice crystal which was likely acquired by one of Arendelle’s Royalty to gain magical powers. However, this power was not controlled and resulted in at least one example of frozen head syndrome and the trolls helped (the picture in King's book). Since then the family did not disclose the powers to anyone. The powers subsequently passed on to descendants, sometimes skipping a generation. It is likely Elsa’s father had seen someone in the family with these powers and that’s how he knows how to help. Elsa inherited these powers. This also ties in to why everyone in Rapunzel’s kingdom starts searching for the magic flower when the queen is ill. If Rapunzel’s mom is the sister of Elsa and Anna’s dad then it is very likely that she or her brother might have asked for a search of the magic source – having known of the ice crystal and its power. That also explains why the healing powers was acquired by Rapunzel and stayed strong in her tears with her even though her hair was cut. However these powers are not exclusive to just Elsa and Rapunzel - there are other magical creatures who are able to harness the powers of nature – The Ice Trolls, King Triton – King of Mermaids/other magical characters confirm that other creatures are able to harness these powers but humans can only do so in extremely rare circumstances. King Triton and probably other sea creatures like the sea witch Ursula possess varying degrees of water power. Pabee the magical Troll ( or rock creature) possesses the Healing/Life giving power of Earth as did some of his ancestors (if he isn’t several hundred years old and was the troll in the King’s book). This brings me to the more exciting part of my theory. It is very likely there will be two more Disney princesses with powers. We have had two as of now – Rapunzel the princess with the healing and restorative power of Magic flower which was born when a drop of the Sun (Fire) fell on the Earth. The second magical princess is Elsa, with the power of the magic ice crystal born of the cold air (Wind) and Mountain Rain (Water) combining (as alluded to in the Frozen Heart song). Rapunzel has the power of restoration/life and represents Earth, Elsa wields the beautiful but deadly power of water. The next two princesses will have the powers of the Wind and Fire. And another reader commented that Disney has already announced their next princess Moana ( to be released in 2018) as a Polynesian princess and this confirms the Earth, Water, Fire & Wind Theory. The South Pacific is the spirited/mystical meeting ground of Fire and Water – where Lava flows into the ocean (Fire goddess Pele is an example of the folklore). Moana is the Princess with Fire Power. Rise of the Guardians and Frozen connection In rise of the guardians, Jack's little sister belivess Jack is dead. The moon told her that her first born child will have ice powers in honor of Jack. When she grew up, she married the king of arendelle. This is why Elsa has her powers and everyone else in the family is normal. Tarzan Is The Brother of Anna and Elsa While on the ship, Anna and Elsa's parents board a ship. The ship gets swallowed in a wave and Anna and Elsa's parents are dead. Well, they are, but this theory suggests they died in a different way. After being swallowed by the wave, they got shipwrecked on an island in Africa. Then they unboarded the boat and constructed a treehouse to live in. Then they gave birth to a son. Just before they could name him, a leopard walks on the bridge leading to the treehouse and eats them! The only survivor was the son, who was discovered by gorillas and named Tarzan. Since he was the son of the king and queen of Arendelle as Anna and Elsa were the daughters of the king and queen of Arendelle, Tarzan is their brother. Hans isn't evil at first So you know how in the end of "for the first time in forever" (first time played) Anna falls into the boat and Hans save her and blablabla... Yeah! So after Anna leaves to prepare for Elsas coronation and Hans falls into the fjord under the boat. When he lifts the boat he clearly looks very in love wich doesn't at all go with the story. Nobody's watching him so he doesn't have to pretend or fake anything. Maybe he was really falling in love with Anna and while they were away from each other something happened to him to make him "evil". Maybe it hasa something to do with the duke of Weselton and his men? What do you think? Or maybe he was brainwashed by the trolls into becoming evil, they said they would "get the fiance out of the way" didn't they? Which leads to the next theory... The Trolls are the real villains As stated above, it is believed the trolls may be responsible for Hans becoming evil, that line about getting the fiance out of the way is far too suspicious. It is also believed they purposefully instilled the fear in Elsa, showing the little girl a vision of herself being attacked. Instead of just telling her that love was the answer, they gave vague advice. Some believe that their instructions were intentionlly unclear so as to lead Elsa's parents into fueling her fears about her powers. There's also the fact that in Norse Mythology, trolls often abducted children, particularly those with blonde hair, which raises questions about their relationship with Kristoff, which isn't helped by the fact that the troll who "adopts" Kristoff doesn't bother checking if he already has parents. The trolls can also alter memories, which would explain Kristoff's oddly vague explanation of how he and Sven were alone before they met the trolls. Finally, there's the creepy way they try to force Kristoff and Anna to marry against their will, even while knowing Anna's engaged. Category:Cartoons Category:Films Category:Disney